She Waits
by Sweet Lady Hope
Summary: My first published fanfic! FemBilbo joins the company with unexpected repercussions. At the end of the journey, where will it leave our hobbit lass?
1. Prologue

Agony wracked Bilba's body. Blood gushed from the wound, pouring over her cold fingers as she tried to stem the flow. A wheeze escaped her pale lips.

"Bilba!" Thorin shouted, sliding to his knees next to the burglar. Ripping some fabric from his tunic, the king under the mountain pressed the makeshift bandage against Bilba's abdomen. A shrill cry tore from her throat and she tried to squirm away from the intense pain his hand caused. Thorin shushed her, "Lie still. Be still." Turning to his shocked nephews, "Find Gandalf. Fetch a healer. Quickly."

Fili and Kili leapt onto the battle rams, racing down Ravenhill to the valley below as if the Nazgul gave chase.

"I'm sorry, Thorin," Bilba croaked. Hazel eyes locking with Thorin's clear blue, blinking slowly her brow furrowed with the stabbing pain.

"No. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. I should be the one apologizing. You were brave. You had the courage no one else had to do the right thing. To stand against the madness that enslaved me." The king gripped her hand tightly. "You saved me. You saved my kin. You saved us all." A tear escaped the corner of his eye.

Bilba gave a mirthless laugh, wincing at the movement. "No. I betrayed your trust. I let the entire company down. I failed." A sob released from her mouth. Grief in tear form dripped her cherubic face. She gritted her teeth against the pain. "I wish I could go back to the beginning and stay in Bag End. I caused you all so much pain and grief."

"No, little one. No. Lie still and save your strength." Turning to Dwalin who stood silently behind him. "Where is that blasted wizard?! She's fading…" Thorin's voice trailed off. With sorrow in his eyes, the warrior only shook his head sadly. Sighing, Thorin turned back to the hobbit lass. Leaning over, he removed his hand from her grasp and reached up to brush her brown, curly locks from her face. Bilba tried to smile up at Thorin but it came out as a grimace.

"I...I need to tell you something." She sputtered and struggled for breath. Groaning, she grabbed the hand that caressed her face.

"Shhh…"

"No," the hobbit interrupted. "I have to say this. You need to hear it. Though I know your response before it is spoken. I lo-"

"Stop," Thorin pleaded. Distress painting his features.

Firmly, Bilba held Thorin's gaze like a vice. Slowly and deliberately she spoke. "I love you. I have loved you from the beginning and I will love you till the end."

"I…." he stuttered. "I love you." His steely gaze wavering.


	2. Chapter 1

She never imagined to go on an adventure, especially one such as this. Further and further from her safe, warm smial they trod. Over hill and through the forests of Middle Earth. Bilba's heart longed for her armchair and garden, all the comforts of home. But she gave her word and signed the company's contract. She would not forsake them now.

As they all laid huddled together for warmth in the empty cave in the Misty Mountains, the hobbit sat lost in her thoughts. _She has been lost ever since she left home. She has no place amongst us_ , Thorin had growled at the dwarves. His icy gaze bore into her until he turned away in disgust. _I will prove my quality to this king in exile if it is the last thing I do_. Straightening her spine she trudged behind Dwalin into the cave and out of the beating rain.

The snores of the dwarves echoed in the emptiness of their makeshift shelter. Unable to sleep, Bilba stood and wandered to the entrance, looking out across the jagged mountain range. A soft voice startled her from her reverie. "Where do you think you're going lass?" Bofur had first watch and sat smoking his pipe a few yards away.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just needed some fresh air and to clear my head." Smiling softly at the kind dwarf. Bilba clasped her small hands together behind her nervously.

The hatted dwarf leaned forward to look at the hobbit more closely. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you are trying to sneak away. I know you miss your home but…"

"No, you don't know. You and the others are accustomed to this wandering and not belonging anywhere." Seeing the look of sorrow on Bofur's face gave her pause. "I'm so sorry, Bofur. I…"

"It's alright lass. You are right. We don't have a home to belong to. But you are part of the company and belong with us."

"Thorin has made it perfectly clear that I am not needed or wanted here among his kin. Despite the fact that he allowed me to join you all on this quest. He despises me and I don't know why. I had hoped he would at least tolerate me for the sake of respecting Gandalf's decision. Everyday I try to be helpful and stay out of his way but nothing I do is good enough." Pained filled the lass's heart. She wanted the company to care for her the way that she has come to care for them.

Bofur stood and reached out to embrace the teary hobbit. "He will come around. You have to be patient with him. The weight of the world seems to rest on his shoulders. In time he will see your worth." Sniffling Bilba pulled back and gave the dwarf a watery smile. Looking over her shoulder, Bofur noticed something on the burglar's bedroll. "What's that?"

Following his gaze, Bilba caught sight of a glow laying next to her pack. "Oh no! Get up!" She yelled. The dwarves startling awake with shouts of surprise. Disoriented at the sudden shrill voice. Lines in the sand began to appear beneath the company's feet. The king under the mountain leapt from his blankets, shouting orders, "Out. All of you, get out!" His instructions useless as the ground opened up and swallowed them all. The dwarves slid out of control down the chute. Slamming into and tumbling over one another. Panic seized the hobbit's body as she bounced painfully off the rocks. Reaching out to steady herself, her hand came into contact with a tunic and she grasped it in her vice like grip. Warm, strong hands engulfed her own. Bilba looked up into Thorin's blue eyes with terror. He held her gaze for a moment then pulled her body into his as they began to freefall. The hobbit closed her eyes tight when she saw the platform rush to meet them. With a resounding thump and groans, the company landed in a tangled mess of limbs. High piercing shrieks echo across the gigantic cavern as hideous creatures tugged and pulled at the company. Dragging them all to their feet and pushed the dwarves along the rickety walkway. Pressing herself against the edges of the cage, the small hobbit was bypassed and forgotten. Slowly and hesitantly she stood. She was alone. The horrid goblins had captured her companions and Bilba was by herself. Taking a deep breath and steadying her little hobbit nerves, she tiptoed to follow after them. _Maybe I can help_ , she thought. _Cause a distraction so the company can escape_. Before she could take two more steps, a straggling goblin leapt from an alcove onto her back. Thrashing and trying to get free from its grasp, Bilba stepped back out into open air and once again plummeted. _I'm going to die_ , Bilba thought then all faded to black.


	3. Chapter 2

Footsteps echoed as Bilba raced away from the riddles in the dark and the terrifying riddler who gave chase. With the odd trinket she had discovered in the cave upon her finger, the hobbit raced toward the opening in the rock and into the light that glowed before her. The company in her sights as they too ran from the goblin kingdom down through the trees.

As she approached the dwarves who had reunited with Gandalf the Gray and heard them speak of her. "Where is our burglar?" The wizard questioned. "Who saw Bilba last?"

"She was with Nori."

"I saw her slip away when they first collared us." Nori retorted.

"Curse the halfing! Now she's lost." Dwalin grumbled.

"Tell me what happened!" The Grey Pilgrim demanded staring at Nori.

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin's tight and angry voice spat out. "Mistress Baggins saw her chance and she took it. She's thought of nothing but her soft bed and warm hearth since she first stepped out of her door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. She is long gone."

All the dwarves looked around at one another with disappointment as the truth of the matter dawned on them. No one spoke up to contradict their king and his conclusion.

Bursting from behind the tree, Bilba's eyes zeroed in on Thorin's as he caught sight of the irate hobbit. "You know nothing, Thorin Oakenshield!" Her voice nearly a growl, anger seeped from her ramrod body. "I gave my word and a Baggins always keeps it. You may not want me here but I am not going anywhere no matter how much you try and push me away. You are a king, but you are not MY king. You cannot order me away. I love this company and will never abandon them. You are right... I do miss Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong; that's home, and that's why I came back. Because you don't have one.. a home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

The king looked hard at the young hobbit, he saw no deception in her chocolate eyes. None of the other dwarves uttered a word, waiting for what their leader would say. Thorin said nothing, he grunted and looked away. Annoyance danced across his handsome features. The dwarf's eyes locked with Gandalf. Glaring at the meddling wizard, "You better be right about this."

Gandalf nodded his head, assuring the questioning king about his choice in burglars. Suddenly a howl rents the air. "Out of the frying pan.."

"And into the fire." Thorin finished. "Run!" His command was immediately heeded as the company raced away from the approaching down the hill, they realized the landscape came to a drop-off. "Into the trees," Gandalf shouted urgently. Each dwarf swung themselves up into the branches out of the reach of razor sharp teeth. The lead warg bore down on Bilba inches from taking a chunk out of her flank. Swinging around with her new blade, the hobbit slashed the creature's face. Hot blood sprayed across her chest and neck. The warg jerked back, shrieking in pain. Taking three scampering steps, she lept. Bilba reached up and clasped the outstretched hand of Dwalin, who hauled her onto the tree next to the imposing male.

Foaming jaws snapped inches from the company's hanging feet. Bilba jerked her knees to her chest as the others climbed to higher branches. The wargs' strong claws tore at the tree trunks, weakening and bend them. As the first tree gave way, the occupants flung themselves into the next tree with more of the company. Bilba and the rest shouted at one another in desperation. Watch out...Higher...Don't fall! Once again the sound of the tree trunk cracking filled the air. The terror crossed Bilba's face as the dwarves braced themselves to jump to the last tree on the cliff.

"Get ready, lass," Dwalin stated. He gripped her hand tight. "Hang on to me. We'll do it together." His voice taking on a brotherly tone. Trembling, the hobbitess nodded then squeezed his hand. "Now!" Bunching her muscles, Bilba pushed off the branch as it fell out from underneath them. The warrior kept his grip despite the plummeting hobbit dragging him down. He landed solidly on the thick branch. Bilba's hand started to slip but another strong hand grabbed her wrist before she could fall into the mess of hungry wargs. Gasping, Bilba looked up at who stopped her inevitable death. Thorin Oakenshield, looking every inch the king he was, illuminated by the moon with the breeze gently blowing his hair. Pulling her onto the branch on which he stood, the dwarf set her against the trunk to hold on for dear life. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at the company around her. The odds were not good that any of them would survive this assault.

"Azog!" Thorin whispered harshly. "It cannot be." Staring out across the trees, the giant, white Gundabad orc sat on his albino warg. His right arm replaced by a hideous blade. Scars littered his face and body, evidence of hard battles. In his guttural language he spoke,"Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it... Thorin, son of Thrain."

A fire erupted above Bilba's head. Gandalf lit pinecones and passed them to the company. Taking aim they catapulted the fiery projectiles at the snarling creatures below. Flames licked and sparked in the dead foliage below. Howling wargs ran away, fur burning in their wake. Orcs and other wargs paced back and forth just beyond the fire line, awaiting instruction from their gruesome leader.

Under the combined weight of the company, the final tree swayed and buckled sending the tree to lay straight out over the cliff. Many dwarves were jolted from their positions. Hanging from the branches, open air beneath them. Each of the dwarves tried desperately to climb up onto the branches for a better hold. In the midst of the flailing bodies, Thorin stood straight up on the base of the tree. Eyes locked on his enemy with rage in his heart. "Thorin, no!" Dwalin cried, seeing the intent of his stance. Ignoring his lifelong friend, he bellowed a war cry and raced down the tree.

Horror crossed all the company's faces as their king plunged headlong into battle.


	4. Chapter 3

I've had a bit of writer's block but am trying to push through. Please let me know what you think. No beta, all mistakes are my own.

CHAPTER 3

Thorin's giant strides brought him closer to Azog and his warg. Raising his namesake shield and Orcrist as he pounded down the tree on to solid ground. Azog loomed over the scene from his place on an outcropping. In a bounding leap, Azog's beast knocked the king to the orc pulled his steed around to face the dwarf as he struggled to his feet and tried to catch his breath. Bracing for another assault, Thorin gripped his sword tighter and gritted his teeth. Lips pulled into a snarl.

Seeing Azog swing his giant mace at her leader, Bilba cried out. Almost feeling the blow to his chest as if it were her own. Lips pursed and jaw clenched, Bilba managed to pull herself onto the base of the tree. Careful to keep her balance, she glanced around at the panicked and struggling company. Looking again to Thorin, a tear dripped from her eye. The warg's jaws clamped around the dwarf's torso. The branch kept the canines from piercing his broad chest. A pained cry ripped from Thorin's lips as the albino animal adjusted his teeth then tossed him to land a few feet from the cliff's edge.

Azog turned to his minion and ordered, "Bring me the Dwarf's head!" The other orc dismounted and stepped forward to do his master's bidding. _No_ , Bilba thought. _You can't kill him. I won't let you_. Determinedly, the lass gripped the handle of her new 'letter opener'. Her hands sweaty but her will steady.

Thorin lay nearly paralyzed from the pain and loss of breath. The henchman leered over the dwarf king, placing his crude weapon against his vunerable throat. Weak fingers struggled to reach Orcrist that was too far away to be able to defend himself. _To fall to such a foe_. Thorin thought bitterly. _Azog is denying me a worthy death_. _I'm sorry I could not avenge you, Grandfather_. As he closed his eyes and waited for the fatal blow, the last thing he saw was the orc raising his sword above his head and a went limp as he slipped into blackness.

"No!" Bilba's yell split the air. Slamming into the orc that was poised for the final strike. Falling to the ground the creature rolled and ended up on top of the hobbit. Pulling back to punch her in the face, the follow through halted by the glowing sword. The hobbit used her unexpected momentum to push the creature over onto it's back. Angrily, Bilba plunged her blade into the black torso. Hot, dark blood splattered across her face and clothes.

Exhausted yet exhilarated, the hobbit jumped in front of the king's body. Heaving breaths tore from her lungs. Looking into the Gundabad orc's eyes, she saw him smirk at her when the hobbit swung her sword in a meager attempt at fighting.

"Such spirit," Azog laughed. "Bring me this one alive." Confusion colored Bilba's face. One leered at her and licked his lips. Understanding crashed through her like ice in her veins. Bilba's stomach dropped to her hairy toes as images flashed in her head. Despite wanting to lean over and expel the contents of her stomach, the hobbitess straightened her spine. Tears stung her eyes but she stood her ground.

War cries rung in her ears. The company had jumped into the battle, leveling the playing field. Knowing she did not face this fight alone, Bilba took heart. Releasing her own shout she leapt at the nearest warg and orc. Swiping her sharp weapon across the creature's face then countering the orc's attack. Bilba was flung backwards with the force of the blow. Spinning to catch her balance she ended up on Azog's mount. It snarled and threw her off. Azog spurred his warg closer. He inhaled slowly, smile spreading wider. Speaking in Common Tongue, "First I take his head. Then I take you."

She flung her body onto Thorin's in the hopes of protecting him against the beast that heaved it's hot breath across her back until the dwarves could rally to their king. Bilba gripped Thorin's tunic and armor. Tears rolled down her cheeks and waited for Azog to pull her from her position. Tearing her away from her king. _My king_ , she realized. _He is my king. Not because of race or kin but because of his character. Don't take him from the company, from his people. They need him._ She burrowed her face into the crook of his neck. Comforted in the final moments by the slight rise and fall of his chest and the soft breath that stirred her curly hair.

All around her shaking body, the sounds of battle filled the air. Suddenly they were drowned out by a piercing cry. The Giant Eagles swooped down upon the scene. Chaos escalated as wargs and orcs were snatched up in sharp talons and flung from great heights. The company was scooped up and held firmly in the eagles' grasp or dropped onto the back of the rest of the flock. Bilba didn't move a muscle as the bird induced insanity gripped the area. A warm talon brushed across her back and wrapped around the hobbit and her king. Delicately the appendages lifted the pair from the ground. As Thorin's shield slipped from his limp fingers, Bilba reached out and grabbed it before it fell back to earth. As the Eagles and the company flew East, leaving the orcs far behind, a bellow carried on the wind.

One by one the eagles set their precious cargo on the summit of Carrock. Backing away from Thorin's motionless body, tears poured down Bilba's face and heaving sobs wracked her small frame. She sat a few paces from Thorin's prone body. Gandalf raced to the dwarf's side as the rest of the company waited on pins and needles for the prognosis. Leaning over and placing his large hand on the king's head, the old man muttered a few words in a tongue none understood.

Slowly, crystal blue eyes were revealed behind fluttering lids. Gandalf released a great sigh. Seeing his relaxed state, the rest of the dwarves felt their own nerves slowly melt away. Near the edge of the giant rock, Bilba continued to stare at the handsome king in exile. _Please be alright. Green Lady, I beg you_. Her hands strangled together, knuckles white.

"The halfing?" Thorin stuttered glancing around the party. Bilba jumped to her feet at his question.

The Grey Wizard rushed to assure him of her well being. "She's alright. Bilba is here. She's quite safe." He gestured to the hobbit but she refused to budge an inch.

Dwalin and Kili step forward to assist a shaky and disoriented Thorin to his feet. Just as he gained his footing he quickly shrugged off their helpful hands.

Unsteady and stumbling, the mountain king drew closer to the frozen lass. Angrily he snarled, "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed." Stunned at the biting words, Bilba's face fell. Moments ago she was relieved that he was alive, now his words stung her soul. "Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Stalking ever closer to the hobbit, Thorin continued to berate her actions. Actions she felt proud of but he disregarded with distaste and disappointment. _He still doesn't see my worth. Maybe he is right. I have none. No one back home thought so, why would the world beyond be any different_. Lurching to a stop inches away from Bilba, Thorin's face softened. Eyes shined with a hint of tears. "I've never been so wrong in all my life." He reached forward and pull the confused hobbit into a strong embrace. Hesitantly, Bilba reached around the dwarf's waist to return the hug. With a relieved sigh, she leaned her forehead against his chest. Far away the hobbit could hear the rest of the company cheering their approval at her final acceptance into the fold.

Pulling back slightly, keeping his hands cupped around her forearms Thorin spoke again, "I'm sorry I doubted you." His handsome, regal face held true regret and remorse.

"No. I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar." Bilba shrugged and snuck a glance at Gandalf, giving a small smile. The grin grew blinding as she turned back to her king. "But I will do my best. No matter how small that is."

Thorin opened his mouth to reply when a small bird fluttered by, drawing his gaze out across the forest below to the very edge of the horizon. Noticing his pause, Bilba looked over her shoulder at the single peak that stood there. Her breath caught at the majesty it already brought to her senses. "Is that what I think it is?"

Thorin stepped passed the lass and gazed in wonder. "Erebor. Our home." Reverence filled his voice.


	5. Chapter 4

Welcome back to my story. Thank you to all that have followed and favorited. I never thought I would get any response but am very pleased to know that there are those that are enjoying the story. I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

Also, I own nothing but my own ideas. Don't sue me!

Now on with the adventure!

Bilba gazed at the king as he stared longingly at the mountain in the distance her fingers absently tracing the grooves of the oak shield. All the dwarves fell into a reverent silence. The hobbit could feel their hope for the success of the impossible quest that lay before them like a weighted blanket over her heart. Her eyes slid shut. After a few moments, Bilba opened her mouth and words flowed mournfully from her lips.

 _Land of bear and land of eagle_

 _Land that gave us birth and blessing_

 _Land that pulled us ever homeward_

 _We will go home across the mountains._

 _We will go home, we will go home_

 _We will go home across the mountains._

 _We will go home singing our song_

 _We will go home across the mountains._

 _Hear our singing, hear our longing_

 _We will go home across the mountains_.

The final note rang out bright and clear. The lass knew she didn't have the best voice but the folk song burned in her soul and escaped before she could stop herself. Bilba opened her eyes and had to blink a few times to clear the tears that threatened to spill over. No sound reached her sensitive ears. The silence was unnerving. The hobbit turned to view the quiet company. They all stood still as stone, like carved sentinels. Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Bofur and Bifur had tears glistening on their cheeks. The rest of the company fought the ones in each of their own eyes from making an appearance. Her eyes slid to her newfound king. Crystal blue connected with molten brown. A small, sad smile tugged at the corners of Thorin's mouth. He dipped his regal head in thanks for her tribute. Her eyes dropped away from his gaze to look at the ground, a blush creeping up her face.

The Grey Wizard cleared his throat after a few more moments. "Come. We are not out of the woods yet. I do not believe Azog will give up quite so easily now that he has our scent."

The king-in-exile stiffened at the reminder. Thorin nodded his head in agreement. They had come so far yet still had so far to go. Now with his mortal enemy snapping at his heels, the impossible quest had somehow become even more difficult. It was his duty to see them to victory. Every single one of the company. His eyes scanned over his loyal men and one small, brave hobbit. He would see them through.

"Gandalf is right. We must not linger." Looking over the side of Carrock and the giant staircase. "I want us to be down off this rock and far from here before that filth and his mangy pack get down off that mountain. Let's move out."

The dwarves shook themselves from the solemn moment they had lingered in and began to help one another down the massive outcropping. The going was slow due to the significant difference between their limbs and the ones that had designed the staircase. Bilba struggled down each step. Bofur, Fili and Kili stuck close to assist her after her third misstep. Upon reaching the base, Gandalf called for a brief rest at a nearby stream. The company filled any waterskins they still had and took inventory of any supplies that had not been stripped from them or lost.

The hobbit took her respite sitting on a fallen log. She twisted her fingers around the branch in her lap. Bilba looked down at the shield with a start, recalling she had snatched it from being lost after Thorin had lost his grip on it. Abruptly, she stood and sought out the handsome dwarf. Her eyes found him standing with Balin in soft conversation. The lass gathered her courage and walked over to the pair clutching the oaken branch behind her back. Turning at her approach, Thorin and Balin fell silent.

"Can we be of service Mistress Baggins?" The older dwarf addressed the young hobbit. Thorin merely raised one of his brows in curiosity.

Bilba cleared her throat. "I don't mean to interrupt Master Balin but may I have a moment with our king?" This time it was Balin's turn to raise a brow. Covering his surprise quickly, he bowed slightly to their female companion and left her to their king-in-exile. Thorin kept silent as he waited for Bilba to speak.

"I...You...Here…" Bilba fumbled around with her words then thrust the signature shield into the chest of its namesake. Blue eyes widened as they took in what he now held in his arms. He stared at her and her cheeks flushed bright red under the gaze. "You accidently dropped it...before. I didn't want you to lose it. It's too important." She flashed a small, quick smile then blushed even harder.

A minute passed before Thorin spoke, "Thank you, Mistress Baggins." His hand instinctually gripped the oakenshield, born of years of repetition. The weight welcome in its familiarity. The king's heart clenched for a moment at realizing this piece of his history was not lost. Thorin studied the burglar. Her bravery and recklessness knew no bounds. She had the heart and spirit of a dwarven warrior. Both hidden beneath the unassuming appearance of a mild mannered hobbit. Thorin thought to himself, _She has shown her quality. She has earned her place in my company as much as any of their other companions._

Bilba began to squirm as Thorin continued to stare at her. Once again her cheeks reddened. "Please just call me Bilba. I am no one of consequence, my lord." Before he could contradict her statement, she quickly stepped away.

The hobbit joined Kili and Fili as they shared a refilled waterskin. The blonde offered it to the hobbit and she gratefully took it. Her parched throat was soothed after a few swallows. Bilba then passed it onto the archer.

"So what was that all about?" Fili asked between gulps. "With Uncle, I mean."

Forehead furrowing, the lass just shrugged. "He dropped his shield back up on the cliff. I grabbed it before the eagles carried us away. I was just returning it."

"Returning a lost item shouldn't cause that much blushing." Kili teased. He had observed her changing behavior towards their leader since they departed from the Shire. Those first few days were rough, to be sure. Thorin constantly throwing her irritated and resentful glares. Even losing his temper with the poor dear. The dwarf prince recalled vividly a particularly nasty moment.

 _The entire company looked on in awe as Balin concluded the tale, "There is one who I could follow. There is one who I could call King." Thorin stole a glance at his men then turned back to stare out across the dark expanse. Slowly the group broke from the moment and went about bedding down for the night. Bilba, still enthralled with the story took a few steps toward their leader and came to a halt next to him._

 _She peered at him from the corner of her eye but was reluctant to speak. Thorin heaved a sigh, "What, burglar?" The irritation oozed off of the dwarven king as he only wished for solitude following such painful memories. Bilba shifted her weight back and forth in nervousness._

 _Finally she spoke, "I am sorry for your losses. Such devastation and horror must be hard to bear witness to and endure."_

" _What would you know, halfling?" Thorin snarled at the lass. "What have you ever lost in your entire pampered life?" The hobbit stepped back as the king-in-exile swung around to face her. The dwarf nearly towered over Bilba as she trembled slightly from his overbearing presence but she did not cower._

" _I know pain. I know loss. Quite intimately, in fact. But I also know compassion and empathy. Maybe one day you can learn those things too. If you do, you will be a better king for it." Silently she slipped away from the angry king, making her way back to her bedroll near the fire._

Coming back to himself as the memory faded, Kili heard Bilba protest, "I am not blushing. Do you not recall we just had a brush with death, several of them in fact. I don't know about you but hobbits are not used to such things. I apologize if I am a bit overwhelmed." Bilba narrowed her fierce gaze at Kili.

"The lady protests too much," Fili chimed in with a soft laugh. The hobbit's eyes cut to the older prince and halted his amusement. Without a word, Bilba spun on her heel and stalked away to the stream next to where the wizard bent over refilling his water.

Kili and Fili looked at each other slightly stunned. Then slowly grins began to spread across their handsome faces. "She fancies him." They said in unison. Bursting into laughter, the young dwarves ignored the curious stares they received from the rest of the company.


End file.
